Guilty Pleasure
by BottledPepsi
Summary: Bella loves her mom with all her heart and supports the new guys she dates. When she meets the newest one, desire over powers her. Now she's going to seduce him and make him want her. AH/AU, Lemons. BxE, one sided BxJ.


Guilty Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary: Bella loves her mom with all her heart and supports the new guys she dates. When she meets the newest one, desire over powers her. Now she's going to seduce him and make him want her. AH/AU, Lemons. BxE, one sided BxJ.

A/N: Hey everyone. This fanfic might be a little on the dark side. I'm not sure yet. Depends on how I let it flow out.. Anyways, enjoy. I hope the story sounds better than the summary. If anyone has a better one they can come up with, fell free to let me know.

Chapter One

_Look, look me up and down_

_You would be forgiven if I had a taste_

_You, see everything you're missing now_

_Oh I'd hate to see this moment go to waste_

_I don't really care if you're not single_

_We could use each other just a little_

_No one has to know if we're together_

_Come on let me be your guilty pleasure_

_Hide, hide every rule we break_

_Just close your eyes we could be done in record time_

_No, no is not a word you'll say_

_I know you won't resist the secret kiss of mine_

_I don't really care if you're not single_

_We could use each other just a little_

_No one has to know if we're together_

_Come on let me be your guilty pleasure_

_Everything could change in just a minute_

_But there's nobody else in when we're in it_

_We don't have to talk about forever_

_Come on let me be your guilty pleasure_

_Nothing's better than the tension killing me_

_Who says that this is not, what it's supposed to be_

_I don't really care if you're not single_

_We could use each other just a little_

_No one has to know if we're together_

_Come on let me be your guilty pleasure_

_Everything could change in just a minute_

_But there's nobody else when we're in it_

_We don't have to talk about forever_

_Come on let me be your guilty pleasure _

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Bella, I just got back from the doctors. Ohh, you should have seen him, he was so cute!" I watched my mother blush and gush over her latest guy. Phil was her last boyfriend and apparently she didn't want to travel around anymore with him. She told him the distance would be too much for her so they broke it off. We haven't seen my real dad, Charlie, in a long time, it was just too wet and cold where he lives. Lately she has been going to the doctor's everyday for small things, such as cuts and bruises she would give herself, just an excuse to go. She discovered this guy two weeks ago and fell head over hells in love. I believe she said he is twenty two years old or something. Doctor in training and his dad is the owner of the hospital. Five years older than me.

"Really? Anything new happened?" I knew it was going to be the same answer. He would tell her to be more careful and she would show off the 'cute' band aid he placed on her.

"Oh, just told me to be careful. And look! He gave me a pink band aid with flowers this time!" She showed the place on her elbow. I smiled at her. Yep, the usual. "Oh, and he asked me out to dinner tonight."

Wait, what?

"W- What?!" I stuttered, surprise. My mom was almost TWICE his age!

"I know, right! Finally! I thought I was going to have to ask him if he wasn't going to ask me! But finally! Oh Bella, you should see him sometime, he's hot!" I shivered at the idea of seeing my moms latest boy toy.

"Yea, sometime. I made supper, yours is in the microwave and I already ate mine. I'm going to my room to do some homework then get to bed early tonight. There's a test tomorrow in Trig." I half lied. I didn't have homework but I did have that test tomorrow. Trig is so easy for me, I didn't need to study. I just didn't want to sit down with my mother another night, listening to her giggle and squeal like a little school girl over a guy she barely knows. I know I'll probably be the one to talk her out of the relationship, saying he's too young or a player or something.

"Aw, okay, baby. Good luck!"

"Thanks, mom." I smiled and paced down the hall to my room. After shutting the door behind me, I walked to my queen sized bed and let myself fall. The air in my lungs escaped me, taking me by surprise. I forgot how this bed isn't as soft as I first got it. I wrapped my light blue plush blanket around myself, deciding to fall asleep earlier then expected. The day was just so tiring and boring, I knew I would twist and turn tonight as well, which will cause me to wake up multiple times.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Bella, we should get to class, we have a test.. " I kissed him harshly, refusing him to continue talking any longer. He gasped and I felt him bring me closer to his body, moulding us together. I ran my fingers through his black silky hair, letting my fingernails rake his scalp lightly. He groaned and pushed me against the wall. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands cupped my ass, squeezing both cheeks hard before he started grinding into me. I let out a moan before he started to attack my neck.

"Bella.." His breathing was harsh beside my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I heard a zipper come undone and sighed. I unhooked my legs from his waist and slid to the floor. He groaned and punched the wall beside my head. I didn't flinch. This was our usual routine.

"Bella, you ALWAYS do that! Just when I'm ready to take my pants off, you pull away!" I bit my lip.

"Jacob.." I said as softly as I can. I knew it hurt him when I pulled away at the last moment but I told him before that I didn't want to go any farther then kissing and touching. He knew this yet always tried to go beyond. Probably hoping I would be too lost in the moment to care.

"No, Bella! Why do you do that? You know I love you!"

"Jacob, I told you before. We are just fuck buddies, but without the fucking. I'm just not ready for that kind of thing." I ignore his love confession. Because I heard it every other time I pulled away. I knew this is unfair to him and I even told him he doesn't have to-do it anymore but he said he rather it be him then any other guy. He sighed.

"I know Bella. Let's just get to class." I followed him on the way back. I always felt guilty after awhile. Jacobs' my best friend in the whole world and then some. I didn't like hurting him, especially this way, giving him false hope.

We met a couple years ago in middle school. I was the new kid and he befriended me. We have me stuck together like crazy glue since then. Along the way I met others like Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric and some others. Mike had a crush on me for awhile but Jacob made it clear that I belong to him. I didn't mind though, I didn't really want to date anyone at Phoenix High School. This weird relationship of ours started last year. We were watching a chick flick at my house and I guess we just got into the moment and started making out. From there on, we kissed whenever we saw the opportunity and it quickly built up to touching. I didn't really let him touch my breasts or my no-no spot but the butt is okay. Some would say our relationship is aberrant but we don't care what the outsiders talk about.

I noticed we were standing in front of the Trig classroom. Jacob was standing so still, I thought time had froze but he suddenly turned around, surprising me. His face was serious, his whole frame was tremulous. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he gave them a tight squeeze before bending down to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I know I asked for this kind of relationship with you.. I shouldn't have gotten mad." I smiled and patted his chest.

"Don't worry about it, Jake, It's alright. Take a few moments to calm yourself down before we go into Trig. We're late anyways." He laughed and shook his head. I listened to him inhale and exhale over and over again, the quivering dying down. He shook his head one more time before grinning widely. I smiled back and he turned towards the door once more, turning the knob and walking in.

"About time you love birds came in. We have a test to do here!" The teacher sniffed his Russian accent strong. He gave us the test papers when we walked by his desk. Jacob went all the way to the back of the room while I took my usual seat up at the front, beside Mike. I greeted him quietly but he picked to ignore me, again. Whenever Jacob and I walked in together, he would ignore me, obviously knowing what we were up to. He once tried to come onto me when we were alone in the hallway but a kick where the sun don't shine gave him the message.

I settled down in my chair while pulling out a pen from my pocket. I quickly checked over the test and was glad that I had already studied this a week ago. If I tried I would probably get a perfect mark but if I went the lazy route, I would get maybe around eighty percent. Without another thought, I started writing.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"And WHAT?! Your mom found another guy and he actually asked her out on a date?!" Jessica shouted out a little too loudly. Students in the cafeteria looked in our direction, those sitting closer to us seemed to ease in to listen in on the gossip. I gave her a glare and she gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but seriously! Another one! What happened to Phil?"

"They broke it off last month. She didn't want to travel anymore, distance is a problem, end of story." Shrugging, I bit into my pear, wiping away the juice that dribbled down my chin. Sometimes I regret telling Jessica these things but everyone else seemed just as interested. Even Angela put down her book to listen in.

"Whoa, so how does this new guy look like?" Jacob asked, as always. One time I told him Phil was good looking and he came over every day just to keep an eye on me.

"No clue, he just asked her yesterday."

"And when did she discover him?" Jessica probed, a wide smile on her face.

"Two weeks ago." She squealed. "My mom said he's twenty-two, I believe."

"Five year difference, not too bad." Angela commented, stabbing her fork into her salad before bringing it to her mouth.

"Yeah, that isn't bad at all. Five years is nothing." Jessica gave me a perverted look and I rolled my eyes. Beside me, Jacob's hand was resting on my knee and he automatically clenched his hand. Sometimes his possessiveness made me angry. He was jealous of a guy I never met before! I pinched his hand, hard.

"This morning she was really excited as she told me about the date they had last night. They are suppose to be going on another one tonight and she told me that this time she doesn't know how long she's going to be." Every single jaw dropped.

"Your mom is so cool!" Jessica cheered and turned to Mike and started talking about how long my mom would get him into bed. I should be offended but my mom was one of those wild ones. She's careful with the guys she picks though. So if she's giving the green light, then this guy might not be so bad.

"Hey," Jacob leaned in to me to whisper. "If the guy ever comes over, give me a call so I can come over." I sighed and glared up at him. He gave me an innocent look snaking an arm around my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I turned to Jessica, joining in whatever crazy conversation she has going on with Mike.

I could feel Jacobs stare on the back of my head and it made me feel extremely irritated. I was too worried to upbraid him because he would then be hurt and then I would be hurt. The cycle never ends! What a vicious, cruel cycle. I sneaked a glance behind me. I let out a silent gasp when I saw the hurt expression on his face. Biting my lip, I turned toward him and leaned in. He wrapped his arms securely around him, placing his chin on the top of my head. I wouldn't even bother doing this sort of thing but his pain is mine. So in order to heal the wound, I got to heal his first.

"Want to go somewhere private?" He whispered into my ear. I slowly nodded. We excused ourselves from the table and escaped to a place where peace and pain existed for us.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Bella, I'm home! Oh, is Jacob here too? Hi Jake!" The front door slammed and I heard my mom make her way into the kitchen, as usual. I quickly detached myself from Jacobs hold, smoothing out my hair and shirt. He gave a frown and took a hold of my arm.

"Why don't we just tell your mom that we're dating?"

"Because," I shook his arm off. "That's not we're doing." I made my way to the kitchen and gave my mom a hug but quickly backed off. Leaning in, I sniffed a couple of times before pulling back again.

"New perfume? What's wrong with the other one?"

"Well, the doctor and I went for some late night shopping last night. We passed a perfume shop and he mentioned he needed to get some more cologne. So while we were in there, I asked him which perfume he liked for females. And he chose this one out so after I got off work, I went out and bought it!" She jumped up and down, like a little kid. This guy must be some miracle wonder for my mom to act like a love sick puppy.

I jumped a little when I felt a hand rest on my hip.

"Hey, Renee!" Jacob grinned towards my mother and she returned the smile.

"Hello, Jake. Both of you doing your homework while watching T.V?"

"Oh, yes." He gave a perverted smile but I was so glad my mom missed it. When she turned around, I elbowed him in the ribs, making him drop his hand from my hip. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked her, unscrewing the cap and taking a big gulp.

"He's planning to come over and pick me up. When I mentioned I had a daughter, he said he would be pleased to meet you but I warned him that your still underage." I almost choked on my water. After swallowing, I placed the cap back on and started to breathe in deeply. I took a peek at Jacob and saw his dark expression. Oh great.

"So he wants to meet me, what for?" I tried to play it casual, hoping to calm Jacob down.

"He said that if he plans to get into a relationship with me, then he wants to know my kid. He hopes you'll accept him."

"Mom, you've only gone on one date and he's already talking about getting into a relationship with you? Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?"

"Yes, people would think that it is but he seems like a very serious young man. He's very proud of his work and his dad is proud of him, I'm sure he isn't the type to jerk around people."

"I suppose your right. Well I'm going to go watch T.V in the basement."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll call you up when he's arrived."

I deliberately took my time to go down the hall and down the steps to the basement. I knew Jacob was trailing me and once we were safe downstairs from my mother's eyes, he would attack. I felt his hand on my shoulder, sliding down my arm and taking a hold of my wrist. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall, the air escaping my lungs. I tried to gasp for more but Jacob roughly placed his lips on mine, forcing them apart.

Well, guess he won't wait until we're on the couch.

His tongue slipped into my mouth, making me shiver and give up fighting against him. If he got too rough then I would clearly make him stop before going too far. This just happens to be one of his ways of expressing anger. The kiss seemed to be minutes but it was only ten seconds before I needed air again. I roughly pushed him off and stalked over to the couch. He made sure to keep his hold on my wrist tight.

He sat down before and I made a move to sit down next to him but him pulled me onto his lap. He was going to kiss me again but I quickly placed my hands over my mouth.

"Bella.." He growled out, glaring up at me. I glared back down.

"What?" I growled back. Seriously, what is his problem?!

"You know what."

"Do I now?"

"Yes."

"Well I seem to have forgotten so please kindly explain to me, what!"

"The guy is coming here tonight!"

"Yeah, he is, to pick up my _mom_ for a _date_!"

"He said he wants to meet you!"

"And what makes you think I want to meet him?! You're so delusional! Just because of something my mom said, you make it into something bigger!" We stared each other down. After a moment he signed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, you know how jealous I get."

"Yeah, and it's starting to annoy me."

"What? I thought you liked it when I was jealous, so no one would approach you."

"I don't like it when your jealous because you act like you are my boyfriend and you smother me! Like what you did when we were coming down the stairs. I don't mind if you stay around me so other guys won't approach but you can't just start doing whatever you want to do with me. We both want two different things. You know, you can still back out now."

"Never" His jaw was set. I sighed then shrugged.

"There you go. So stop being jealous and please let me breathe once in awhile." It was silent after that. I got off his lap and grabbed the controller off the T.V. After sitting back down beside Jacob, I turned it on and started to flip through the channels. Nothing interesting seemed to be on so I left it on a soothing music channel. Hopefully this will calm him down. I stared at the pictures of clouds playing across the screen and I slowly went into a trance.

I didn't realise how late it was getting until I heard the front door shut. I snapped my head up and look up at the window. It was dark out. I turned towards Jacob, about to ask him why he hasn't spoke yet but I was greeted with his peaceful sleeping face. My hand flew to my mouth before I could say anything but I recoiled back.

Gross, drool.

The door slammed so that must mean that my mom went out for her date. Maybe she came down and thought we fell asleep so didn't feel the need to wake me up to meet her new man. I got up as quietly as I canand crept towards the stairs. I walked up slowly, trying to avoid any creaking steps but as fate would have it, on the first step, it made a loud screech. I groaned and turned around but still saw Jacob sleeping soundly.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard my mom call from upstairs. Huh, guess she didn't go out yet. Maybe she checked the mail. I quickly went up, skipping one step each time.

"Yeah mom, it's me. Jake and I fell asleep on the couch while listening to some music. Hey, was there anything in the mail..for me..?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw this incredibly handsome stranger in home.

He had tousled bronze hair and bright emerald eyes. High cheek bones, straight perfect nose, square chin and nice plump lips. Broad shoulders, white dress shirt, some muscles but nothing too big and not too scrawny, long arms, long legs, big hands, black slacks.

This guy is a sex god. And he had sex oozing from his pores.

I was aware that my eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open when he spotted me and chuckled. I quickly shut my mouth and swallowed. I walked over to the kitchen and saw my mom writing down her cell number on a sticky note. I know her cell number by heart but she still feels like she should write it down, just in case I had a moment of amnesia.

"Hey baby, I know you guys were sleeping, I came by to check on you two earlier. Jake has such a cute face when he sleeps." I laughed lightly, doing my best to keep my eyes off this stranger.

"Yeah, he does."

"He's such a nice boy, I don't know why you guys aren't dating yet."

"He's just not the one."

"Ah, yes. Well I trust you'll tell me when the right one comes along."

"Of course, mom, now, are you going to introduce me to your date?" I finally took my eyes off her and onto him.

"Oh yes! How silly of me! Edward, this is my baby, Bella, Bella, this is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen." I extended my hand while thinking how I liked the way his name felt on my lips.

"The pleasure is all mine." His deep silky voice sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. He took a firm hold of my hand and shook. Each second was like electrical shocks being sent to every nerve in my body. When he let go, I took a step back and breathed in deeply.

I have never felt this way before, for anyone. When my eyes set on him, I had this sudden urge inside of me, a urge of needing. It confused me but when his hand touched mine, I didn't want the feeling of pleasure to end. I wanted more. I knew he was dating my mom but that didn't stop me from wanting him. I want his hands to wrap around me, I want him to bring me to the brink of pleasure where there's no turning back.

"We'll be going now, babe, I don't know how late I'll be." She winked at me when she thought Edward wasn't looking. "Jacob can sleep over tonight, he seemed really tired. Don't wait up!"

"Good night, Bella. It was nice meeting you." He spoke again and I had to breathe in deeply to prevent myself from hyperventilating.

"Likewise. Have a good time tonight, you two." The last part is a lie of course. I hope something goes totally wrong that causes Edward to break up with my mom so that I have a chance to slip in. This thought shocked me. I looked around and noticed that they were already gone. I made a quick dash to my room, making sure to lock my door after so that Jacob wouldn't come into my room in the middle of the night.

"What.. in the world was I thinking?" I walked like the living dead to my bed, slowly sitting down. My hands were slightly shaking so I made a fist to stop it but then my arms started to shake as well.

I couldn't believe I asked for such a thing to happen to my mother. She's happy with this guy and I wanted something to happen between them so they don't see each other. I know it's cruel but I felt the need of desire pulling me towards Edward. Thinking about him sent tingles through my body. The need between my legs ached. I wanted to be touched, to be played with by Edward. I wanted him to trap me in his world of pleasure and never let go or bring me back.

I bit my lip and slowly snaked my hand between my legs.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: That is all for Chapter One. A little warning, there might be a lemon in the next chapter, of course there will be more lemons in early and probably later chapters as well. Heck, maybe every single chapter there will be a lemon!


End file.
